Accidental Travel
by A109
Summary: CANON / WARN : EYD ngasal/NoEdited


Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi

CHAPTER 1.

Hari telah larut , hanya suara binatang malam yang pancaran cahaya bulan yang menembus kaca jendela ruangan pengap nan sunyi.

Semuanya nampak tenang, hanya terdengar suara gesekan-gesekan ujung Pena pada selembar kertas putih. Hampir setengahnya telah tertorehkan goresan-goresn tinta tulisan tangan yang sedikit kurang rapi.

Sampai pada akhirnya kertas itu penuh dan sang pena terlepaskan. Selanjutnya di memasukkannya kedalam sebuah amplop berwarna kuning ke-emasan lalu dimasukannya lagi kedalam sebuah lemari kecil dengan sebuah kunci kombinasi dengan angka-angka yang terlihat begitu rumit.

Pria itu pun langsung merapihkan meja didepannya setelah selesai menyimpan secarik kertas berharga yang baru saja ditulisnya sebelum akhirnya ia tersadar bahwa jam sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah dua belas malam. Dan itu berarti, untuk kesekian kalinya terlambat pulang dan kali ini adalah ang paling buruk.

Pria itu sontak semakin cepat bergegas, sampai sebuah ketukan pintu hampir membuatnya terlnjak terkejut.

"Siapa?"

Dan pintu kayu berwarna hijau itu langsung terbuka tanpa menjawab sekatapun pertanyaan dari sang empu ruangan.

Dua orang masuk, seorang adalah seorang pria berkulit putih pucat dengan sebuah kanvas lukisan di tangan kirinya, sementara satunya lagi adalah seorang anbu dengan sebuah topeng kucing.

"Sai? Apa yang kau lakukan kesini malam2 seperti ini?"

"Naruto... Ada hal penting yang ini kuberitahu..."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Tadi, saat aku mencoba melukis bulan, tiba-tiba aku melihat sebuah kulatan cahaya muncul tepat ditengah bulan..."

"Lalu?"

"Aku tak bisa menjelaskannya padamu, jika kau tak melihatnya langsung, Naruto..."

"Apa maksudmu? Ceritakan saja, aku harus segera pulang sebelum Hinata benar-benar menyuruhku tidur diluar lagi.."

"Ini lebih penting Naruto... Ayo ikut aku sebentar... Shikamaru dan Sakura juga ada di sana.."

"Apa?.. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi!" Ucap Naruto lalu keluar ruangan disertai dengan sai dan seorang anbu penjaga.

Setelah berjalan beberapa menit, akhirnya mereka tiba di depan gedung divisi introgasi Konoha. gedung 5 lantai itu tanpak sepi kecuali sebuah ruangan di lantai 5 yang masih menyala. Dan Naruto tahu itu adalah ruang introgasi.

"Jadi, kalian menangkap seseorang?"

"Ya seperti itulah.."

"Siapa dia? Penyusup? atau perampok?"

"Naruto... Sebaiknya kau lihat sendiri saja... Aku tak tahu harus menjawab apa.."

Sai dan Naruto telah sampai tepat di depan pintu ruangan 505 yang merupakan ruang introgasi, sai membuka pintu dan didalamnya sudah ada 3 orang, yaitu, shikamari, Sakura, dan Kakashi.

"Wo..wo... Kenapa kalian pada kumpul disini?" Pekik Narutop kaget lalu berjalan ke arah kaca dan melihat seorang dengan wajah tertutup karung hitam.

"Siapa dia?" Tanya Naruto ke Kakashi.

"Sakura, perlihatkan pada Naruto..."

"Eh? Kenapa harus aku?"

"Karena aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya!"

"Ah! Payah! Lalu bagaimana dengan sai? Dia yang menemukannya? Atau Shikamaru"

Dan saat Sakura menyebutkan kedua nama tersebut, mereka berdua telah menghilang entah kemana.

"Ayolah, kenapa sih dengan kalian! jangan membuatku semakin penasaran! jika memang dia musuh kenapa kalian harus berdebat hanya untuk mengantarku masuk kedalam!"

"Bukan begitu Naruto... Hanya saja..."

"Hanya saja apa?! Ah! Sudahlah aku masuk sendiri!"

Naruto pun langsung membuka pintu besi itu dan langsung duduk di depan orang dengan wajah tertutup karung hitam.

Naruto sedikit terkejut saat ia masuk kedalam ruangan dan duduk, ia merasakan bahwa chakra orang didepannya ini sangat familiar dengan dirinya.

"Hey, apa kita pernah ketemu?"

Namun sosok didepan Naruto itu hanya diam, dengan kepala yang tertunduk kebawah. Naruto sempat kebingungan karena ucapannya tak mendapatkan respon, sampai akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk bertanya pada Sakura..

"Hey Sakura-chan... Apa dia pingsan..."

"Kenapa kau tak coba buka karungnya Naruto.." Ujar Sakura sambil bersender di pintu.

Naruto pun menghela nafas..

"Hahh.. Baiklah, kubuka...l

Dan kain karung itu pun diambil Naruto, dan langsung menampakkan surai indigo panjang yang menjuntai kebawah menutupi wajah sang empu.

Naruto sontak terdiam. Siasana tiba2berubah menjadi sunyi, sampai akhirnya Naruto langsung mengangkat wajah bersurai indigo itu keatas dan menatapnya dengan tatapan tak percaya.

Naruto tak tahu harus berkata apa, ia melepaskan wajah itu, dan menatap kearah Sakura.

"Sakura! Apa maksuidnya ini!

CHAPTER 2.

Sudah menjadi keseharian rutin bagi tim 8 untuk tetap melakukan tugas yang telah diamanatkan oleh sang hokage. Dan akhir2 ini, jadwal mereka semakin padat dengan adanya isu bahwa group akatsuki mulai menampakkan pergerakan.

Hari ini adalah akhir dari misi 3 hari mereka meneliti lembah selatan Konoha yang diisukan sempat terlihat salah satu anggota akatsuki disana. Mereka baru saja tiba di gerbang desa dengan wajah kusut sampai seorang anbu datang dan langsung menghadang mereka.

"Kalian tim 8? Setelah beristirahat, kalian harus segera menemui hokage-sama" ucapnya lalu menghilang dalam sekejap.

Matahari sudah hampir sampai di puncaknya saat tim 8 tiba di ruangan hokage, disana telah lengkap, terdapat tsunade, shizune dengan babi kecilnya, lalu Hinata dan kiba yang menjadi perwakilan tim 8.

"Dimana shino?" Tanya tsunade.

"Anu... Shino-kun... Sepertinya tak bisa bergabung di misi ini."

"Memangnya kenapa? Apa dia cidera?"

"Kiba yang tengah mengelus akamaru pun lantas menjawab " dia habis terkena racun serangga di tengah hutan, sepertinya beberapa hari kedepan dia tak akan bisa ikut melakukan misi"

"Hahh... Baiklah... Kalau begitu kalian berdua saja sudah cukup..."

"Ini ada kaitannya dengan Naruto.." Ujar tsunaden sontak Hinata yang awalnya tak begitu semangat pun langsung terpekik

"N-Naruto-kun?" Pekiknya.

"Iya, kenapa Hinata? Sepertinya semangatmu tiba-tiba kembali?" Ujar tsunade lalu disertai kikikan kecil shizune disampingnya.

"2-eh, t-tidak... H-hanya saja kita sudah lama tak melakukan misi yang ada hubungannya dengan Naruto-kun..."

"Hinata... Jangan melibatkanku..." Ujar kiba tak setuju saat Hinata memakai kata "kita"

"M-maaf..."

"Hahh... Baiklah... Yang pertama, akan kujelaskan tentang apa misi ini..."

...

"Hinata... Jika kau kedinginan bilang saja... Aku bawa mantel 2..." Ucap kiba melihat Hinata tengah meringkuk di mulut goa sambil terus mengamati daerah sekitar pantai.

Sudah hampir 5 jam mereka disini... Didalam goa di pesisir selatan Konoha, setelah akhirnya mereka menyelesaikan perjalanan selama seharian demi mencapai persembunyian yang telah disiapkan oleh sang godaime hokage.

Dan tugas utama mereka saat ini adalah mengamati daerah pantai yang menurut intel tsunade, salah satu anggota akatsuki akan mengadakan pertemuan di sebuah reruntuhan rumah didekat pantai.

Dan disinilah mereka sekarang. Sebuah goa di tebing yang langsung mengarah langsung ke pantai. Sangat cocok untuk melakukan pengamatan.

"Tidak, tserimakasih kiba-kun... Aku baik-baik saja.." Ujar Hinata dengan tersenyum tipis"

"Hahh.. Terserahlah... Tapi kalau kau kedinginan, ambil saja mantelku... Aku mau keliling patrli sama akamaru..."

"Patroli? Tapi itu terlalu berbahaya..."

"Tch... Aku bosan disini terus... Aku akan kembali membawa makanan.. Ja!"

"K-ki!-ba-kun.." Dan sebelum Hinata menyelesaikan kata-katanya, kiba sudah lebih dahulu melompat keluar kedalam hutan.

"B-bagaimana ini...Dasar kiba-kun! sekarang... Aku harus menjaga tempat ini sendirian..." Gumam Hinata menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

Chapter 3.

"Aku tidak begitu akin, tapi aku berfikir mungkin ini semacam jutsu ruang dan waktu..."

"Yahh.. Aku tak bisa membantah mongan Kakashi-sensei, walaupun kedengarannya aneh, tapi setidaknya kita pernah merasakannya sendiri..."

"Merasakan? Maksudmu Sakura-chan?"

"Kau tak ingat Naruto? Saat misi pencarian toneri 1 tahun yang lalu... Saat kita terjebak di bola bulan raksasa dan Kita beberapa saat dibawa ke zaman dimana kita waktu kecil?"

"Shikamaru... Kau tahu aku paling tak bisa mengingat... Apalagi kejadian itu sudah lebih dari 1 tahun yang lalu..."

Mereka tengah berdebat panjang tepat di depan ruang introgasi, sampai sai yang masih beberapa saat yang lalu menggambar itu tiba-tiba menyela pembicaraan.

"Aku tiba-tiba memikirkan hal ini..."

"Hm? Apa maksudmu sai?" Tanya Kakashi sensei yang sedikit melirik kearah lukisan bulan purnama milik sai...

"Coba pikirkan, saat ini, Hinata dari masa 3 tahun yang lalu ada di sini... Lalu apakah semua itu tidak menggangu alur waktu, maksudku... Apakah itu baik-baik saja untuk Hinata-san di masa sekarang?"

Dan dalam sekejab, semua orang di ruangan itu terdiam, bahkan bahkan lalashi sensei yang tengah memperhatikan lukisan indah sai pun langsung berfikir keras sampai akhirnya semua orang dikagetkan dengan aksi Naruto yang tiba-tiba menghilang dengan hiraishin.

"Jadi..."

"Ini bisa jadi masalah yang cukup serius..." Ujar Kakashi sambil melirik kearah gadis berambut indigo yang sekarang tengah terlelap di atas tempat tidur di ruang introgasi.

BLAR!

Pintu kayu itu pun tiba-tiba terbuka oleh Naruto yang langsung menggagetkan Sakura dan yang lainnya yang masih didalam ruang pengamatan introgasi.

"G-gawat! S-Sakura-chan! Hinata dan anak-anak menghilang! !ibagaimana ini!" Pekik Naruto dengan wajah yang luar biasa pucat.

...

"Naruto! Tenanglah dan duduk, kita harus memikirkan hal ini dengan tenang!"

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang Kakashi-sensei! Hinata menghilang bersama anak-anak! Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang! Apa yang harus kulakukan jika ayah Hinata tahu soal ini! Argghhh! Hinata..."

"Naruto! Semuanya akan baik-baik saja... Dan aku yakin, jika kita tenang kita akan mendapatkan solusinya..." Ujar Sakura mencoba menjelaskan kepada Naruto.

"Ne... Apa kau tak bisa membangunkannya Sakura?" Tanya sai sambil melirik kearah Hinata didalam ruang isolasi.

"Tidak Sai, Hinata akan tertidur seperti itu paling lama sampai besok... Aku tak berani berbuat apa-apa, karena jutsu itu langsung mempengaruhi otaknya..."

"Sial! Kenapa semua ini terjadi begitu tiba-tiba!" Pekik Naruto sambil memukul kaca penyekat ruang isolasi dengan pengawasan.

"Semuanya dengarkan aku... Aku sepertinya mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi..."

"Maksudmu Shikamaru?"

"Jadi begini... Mungkin menghilangnya Hinata di masa sekarang, karena Hinata dari 3 tahun yang lalu terlempar ke masa ini, jadi mudahnya, Hinata yang kau kenal sekarang baru ada di tiga tahun yang akan datang... Kau mengerti Naruto?"

"Sedikit... Lalu bagaimana caraku mengembalikan Hinataku dan anak2?"

"Itu cukup sulit... Menurut logika... Seharusnya kita hanya perlu mengembalikan Hinata yang ini ke masanya berada, 3 tahun yang lalu... Tapi..."

"Tapi apa?"

"Kita belum punya kemampuan seperti itu Naruto..."

"Tapi bagaimana bisa.. Ninja masa lalu sudah bisa melakukan hal seperti ini!

"Itulah masalahnya... Yang harus kita lakukan adalah mencari tahu siapa dan kenapa dia melakukan ini pada Hinata... Dan setelah itu kita bisa mengembalikan Hinata ke masanya berada..."

"Itu memerlukan waktu yang lama! Aku tak bisa hidup jika dirumah tak ada Hinata!"

"Naruto... Kau kekanak-kanakan sekali..."

"Diam Sakura.! Kau tak mengerti apa yang kurasakan!"

"Hah... Aku kedalam dulu, memeriksa kondisi Hinata..." Dan Sakura pun langsung meninggalkan ke-empat orang itu untuk berdiskusi, sementara dirinya masuk ke ruang isolasi untuk mengecek keadaan Hinata.

"Tapi Shikamaru... Bagaimana kalau kita tak pernah menemukan orang itu... Mudahnya, bagaimana kalau orang itu sudah mati terbunuh?" Tanya sai.

"Mudah saja, kita hanya perlu mempelajari jutsunya dan itu berarti juga kemajuan untuk ninja Konoha bukan..."

"Benar juga... Jadi ini ada untungnya juga buat kita..." Ujar sai langsung mendapatkan tatapan tajam Naruto.

"Lalu bagaimana denganku?"

"Untuk sementara ini Naruto, kau bisa kan menjaga Hinata yang didalam sana? Sementara aku, Shikamaru dan yang lainnya akan berusaha menyelesaikan masalah ini secepatnya!"

"Tidak! Aku tak bisa diam saja sementara seluruh keluargaku menghilang! Kakashi-sensei!"

"Naruto... Kau adalah hokage, akan sangat berbahaya jika kau meninggalkan desa... Jadi sebaiknya kami saja yang mencari, kau hanya perlu menjaga Hinata dan menjalankan tugasmu sebagai hokage.. Kau mengerti? Kau harus mengerti!" Ucap Kakashi serius

"Hah... Baiklah..." Gumam Naruto melirik kearah Hinata yang masih tertidur didalam ruang isolasi.

...

Pagi sudah mulai menyinari kota Konoha, dan dua orang itu tetap belum bisa memejamkan kedua mata mereka setelah semalaman berunding. Mereka kini berada di rumah Naruto yang letaknya berada di samping gedung hokage.

"Sakura... Cobalah tidur sebentar.. Kau terlihat buruk..."

"Uhh... Baiklah... Tapi tolong jaga Hinata sebentar ya Naruto..."

"Apa dia masih lama seperti itu?"

"Chakranya belum juga stabil... Aku tak bisa memprediksinya lagi Naruto..."

"Hahh... Baiklah... Aku akan menjaganya sembari membuka2 dokumen lama ayahku... Mungkin disana terdapat beberapa buku tentang teori waktu.."

"Trimakasih, Naruto..."

"Dan Sakura pun ikut berbaring seranjang bersama Hinata.

Naruto terus duduk di sofa sambil memperhatikan Hinata yang masih terlelap...

'Kenapa...' Batinnya lalu menghela nafas dan beranjak menuju rak buku yang terletak di ruang sebelah.

Chapter 4.

"Aku tak berani menjawabnya... Kenapa kau bertanya itu padaku, sai?"

"Entahlah... Aku hanya ingin tahu saja..."

"Itu urusan mereka berdua... Kita jangan ikut campur..."

"Tapi Shikamaru... Itu tetap saja mengganggu fikiranku..."

"Sudahlah, diam dan cek semua buku itu... Kita harus cepat memperbaiki semua ini..."

"Hahh.. Baiklah.." Dan sai pun terus membaca satu persatu buku di perpustakaan Konoha bersama sikamaru, sampai pagi menjelang.

...

Suasana terasa begitu ramai, penjamuan pesta pernikahan itu berlangsung sangat meriah, semuanya nampak senang, terkecuali seorang pria berambut kuning yang tengah disidang oleh seorang pria tua berambut panjang.

"Apa kau bisa kupercaya Naruto?"

"O-otousan? Maksudnya?"

"Jangan panggil aku otousan!.. Panggil saja Hiashi..., lagipula aku bukan ayahmu.."

"M-maaf... J-jadi maksud Hiashi-san?"

"Aku tak ingin melihat putriku dikhianati Naruto... Apa kau bisa terus memegang janjimu? Tak akan membuat Hinata kecewa?"

"Aku akan selalu memegang teguh kata2ku.. Dan itu juga jalan ninjaku... Aku tak akan!"

"Bagus... Lalu kenapa Hinata bisa sampai hilang?"

"Eh? Maksudnya?"

"Naruto! Kenapa Hinata dan cucuku bisa sampai hilang! Kau sudah mengecewakanku!"

"Haaaa!" Pekik Naruto dan seketika itu kedua matanya terbuka lebar, sampai2 buku yang tadinya menutupi mukanya pun sampai terlempar ke lantai.

Dadanya berdenyut begitu kencang sampai akhirnya ia sadar bahwa tadi adalah mimpi terburuk yang pernah didapatnya.

"Sialan... Di mimpi saja sudah semenyeramkan itu... Bagaimana jadinya aku nanti.." Gumam Naruto merinding.

Gluk... Gluduk... Cting.. #sfx suara gaduh di dapur.

Saat Naruto masih tehenyak kedalam mimpi yang barusaja didapatnya, ia tak sengaja mendengar suara2 aneh dari arah dapurnya yang berada di lantai atas.

"Siapa?... Sakura kah?" Gumam Naruto langsung mencoba berdiri dan mencari tahu siapa yang berada di dapurnya...

"Sakur.. Maaf tadi aku membaca buku di bawah, tapi malah ketid-u-ran...?" Dan ucapan Naruto pun langsung berhendi dengan kedua mata menatap kearah sosok gadis berambut panjang didepannya.

"Eh? M-maaf.. Saya menggunakan dapur anda tanpa permisi... Maaf" ujar Hinata seakan tak tahu siapa yang berada didepannya.

"Ahaha... T-tidak masalah.. Hehe..." Ucap Naruto salah tingkah "tapi... Sakura, tidak! Maksudku, orang yang tidur di sebelahmu tadi kemana?"

"Sakura? Ahh, jadi namanya Sakura-san? Seperti nama teman saya... Maaf tadi sepertinya dia tidur nyenyak sekali.. Saya tak berani membangunkannya..."

"Ohh... Lalu kau sedang apa?" Tanya Naruto sedikit mengamati kearah Hinata yang menyembunyiklan sesuatu dibalik tubuhnya..

"Ahh.. Ini.. Tidak kok.. Bukan apa-apa..." Ucap Hinata.

"Kau bohong!.. Perlihatkan padaku!" Dan Naruto pun kini mulai serius melihat gerak-gerik Hinata yang aneh..."

Mereka terdiam sejenak sampai akhirnya...

"M-maafkan aku!" Pekik Hinata dan langsung melemparkan sebuah bom asap. Dan sebelum Naruto sadar, Hinata telah menghilang dari hadapannya

"Hinata!"

Chapter 5.

Hanya di tengah malam seperti inilah tsunade bisa memanjakan dirinya dengan puluhan botol sake. Tumpukan tugas dilupakannya sejenak.

Shizune sang asistand pun sampai kuwalahan menangani sang hokage yang selalu keluar batas menikmati sake.

Sampai akhirnya Kakashi datang bersama seorang anbu menemui sang hokage mabuk mereka.

"Tsunade-sama... Maaf ada hal yang sangat penting yang harus saya sampaikan" ujar Kakashi, ia tak mendapat respon dan hanya melirik kearah shizune yang malah meliriknya balik.

"Ada apa Kakashi-san? Sepertinya sangat penting.?" Tanya sizune mewakili tsunade.

"Ini tentang misi yang hokage berikan pada tim-8"

"Tim-8? Tentang misi pengintaian akatsuki?"

"Sepertinya aku telah salah memberikan informasi...Mereka bukanlah akatsuki!"

"APA!" Pekik tsunade bangkit saat Kakashi mengucapkan kalimat itu.

"Bagaimana bisa!?"

"Apa maksudmu Kakashi?"

"Aku baru saja mendapat laporan terbaru dari informanku..."

"Dan sepertinya aku telah melakukan kesalahan fatal, hokage-sama"

Tsunade berfikir sejenak dengan wajah serius sambil memandangi botol sakenya, sampai akhirnya ia membuat sebuah keputusan.

"Baiklah.. Kita bicarakan masalah ini di ruanganku!"

"Sekarang!"

...

"Mou... Kiba-kun kemana sih perginya! Lama sekali..." Gumam Hinata menangga dagunya sambil satu persatu memasukkan batang ranting kering kedalam api unggun kecilnya untuk tetap mengusir hawa dingin.

Semuanya terasa begitu tenang, hanya suara angin malam yang melewati mulut goa. Sampai persaan aneh menghantui Hinata, ia tiba-tiba merasakan pancaran chakra yang cukup besar mendekat kearahnya.

Hinata pun langsung mengendap keluar goa dan mulai mencari arah sumber chakra itu dengan menggunakan byakugan.

"D-dari arah pantai!" Pekik Hinata mengetahui dengan jelas lokasi sumber chakra yang cukup besar itu.

Ia pun menulis sesuatu disebuah kertas, lalu meninggalkannya didekat api unggun dan langsung pergi berlari keluar menuju panbcaran chakra aneh didekat pantai.

...

"Jadi, apa maksud "kesalahan" yang kau ucapkan tadi, Kakashi!"

"Jadi begini tsunade-sama..., sepertinya kami telah salah menafsirkan temuan yang kami temukan dua hari sebelumnya.."

"Maksudmu tentang gulungan ang kau temukan di bekas markas akatsuki?"

"Ya... Dan sepertinya itu bukan milik akatsuki."

"Apa maksudmu? Lalu milik siapa?"

"Gulungan itu milik Danzou!"

"APA! Jadi maksudmu Danzou memiliki hubungan dengan akatsuki!?"

"Mungkin... Tapi bukan itu yang saya khawatirkan.."

"Lalu?"

"Didalam gulungan itu tak disebutkan dengan jelas pertemuan macam apa yang dilakukan oleh danzou... Namun, setelah kami teliti, orang yang ingin ditemui danzou adah Orochimaru."

"Orochimaru? Kenapa danzou ingin bertemu dengan orochimaru?" Gumam tsunade bingung.

"Inilah alasannya... Hokage-sama..." Ucap Kakashi dan langsung mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan dari dalam jaketnya dan langsung diberikannya pada tsunade.

Tsunade langsung mengambil dan membaca gulungan itu sampai akhirnya kedua mata tausade melebar dan gulungan yang berada ditangannya terjatuh.

"Aku tak percaya mereka melakukan sampai sejauh itu..."

"SHIZUNE! Perintahkan 2 tim anbu untuk bersiap!"

"B-baik!"

"Dan kau Kakashi! Kau yang memimpin misi ini... Apapun yang terjadi! Jangan sampai semua yang kulihat di gulungan tadi terjadi! Kau mengerti!"

"Baik! Hokage-sama!"

...

"Aku berharap lebih padamu orochimaru... Jangan sampai mengecewakanku..." Ucap seorang dengan setengah kepala dibungkus perban, duduk disebuah batu besar disamping pantai dengan samping kanan dan kirinya berdiri doa prang Anbu root berpakaian lengkap.

"Kau berbicara seperti ada pilihan lain saja... Danzou.." Ucap orochimaru sambil menyiapkan peralatan serta mesinnya.

"Kabuto... Apa semuanya sudah siap?" Tanya orochimaru kepada kabuto yang tengah mencampur sebuah ramuan lalu diberikannya kepada orochimaru.

"Sudah, orochimaru-sama"

"Baiklah... Kita akan mulai upacaranya." Ucap orochimaru lalu menuangkan cairan yang diberikan oleh kabuto keatas sebuah gulungan didepannya.

"Kabuto! Bawa orang itu kesini."

"Baik, orochimaru-sama.." Ucap kabuto lalu membopong tubuh seorang gadis pingsan dan meletakkannya tak jauh didepan orochimaru.

"Baiklah... Akan kumulai!" Ucap orochimaru lalu merepalkan beberapa segel tangan dan meneriakkan.

"Edo tensei!" Dan saat itulah gulungan didepan orochimari mulai bercahaya dan bendai-benda menyerupai kertas mulai mnyelimuti gasis pingsan itu, sampai sebuah kunai melesat dan merobek gulungan didepan orochimaru.

"Hentikan itu!"

..

Hinata terus berlari, sampai akhirnya jarakna cukup dekat untuk melihat dan mengintai apa yang sedang terjadi, dan begitu terkejutnya ia saat menyadari bahwa orang yang di amatinya adalah salah satu musuh terbesar Konoha, yaitu orochimaru dan juga kabut, dan seorang lagi yang dikawal oleh beberapa ninja.

Hinata mengamati sejenak, perasaannya mulai tak enak saat menyadari orochimaru menyiapkan sesuatu dengan tubuh manusia dan juga beberapa ramuan. Hinata masih bersiaga untuk menyerang. Sampai ia melihat orochimaru merepal beberapa segel tangan dan gulungan didepannya tiba-tiba menyala terang, lalu tubuh gadis itu mulai diselimuti oleh bendai+benda aneh seperti kertas, dan entah kenapa, insting Hinata benar-benar memerintahkannya untuk menghentikan apa yang dilakukan orochimaru. Ia puin langsung melempar sebuah kunai dan tepat merobek gulungan yang didepan orochimaru.

Hinata pun langsung melompat keluar dari persembunyiannya untuk mencoba menghentikan orochimaru.

"Apapun yang akan kau lakukan! Aku akan menghentikanmu!" Teriak Hinata dengan kedua byakugannya aktif.

"Bodoh! Benar-benar bodoh! Kau tak tahu apa yang baru saja kau lakukan!" Gumam orochimaru meratapi gulungan didepannya yang telah hancur.

"Orochimaru sama! Bagaimana ini! Chakranya mulai tidak stabil!" Pekik kabuto,

Sementara benda2 aneh mirip kertas itu tetap terus menyelimuti tubuh sang gadis walaupun gulungan milik orochimari telah dihancurkan oleh Hinata.

Danzou yang melihat rencananya bersama orochimaru gagal pun langsung begitu sama menghilang, sementara orochimaru hanya memandang kearah jutsu edo tyenseinya yang mulai tak stabil.

"Ini buruk..." Ucap orochimaru lalu berbalik dan memandnag Hinata. "Apaapun yang telah kau lakukan, kau benar-benar mengacaukannya, hyuuga!"

Hinata pun semakin siaga sambil memperkuat kuda2nya. " Cepat hentikan jutsu itu! Atau aku akan menggunakan kekerasan!" Pekik Hinata .

"Orochimaru-sama! Kita harus segera pergi!" Pekik kabuto melihat chakra dari tubuh edo tensei yang hampir membentuk sosok seorang wanita berambut panjang itu kian tak stabil.

"Aku pergi dulu! Dan renungkan apa yang baru saja kau lakukan!" Ucap orochimaru ke Hinata lalu menghilang bersamaan dengan kabuto.

"Aku harus menyelamatkan gadis itu!" Pekik Hinata lalu berjalan kearah edo tensei itu. Pancaran chakra yang sangat besar membuatnya semakin berat melangkah mendekat kearah edo tensei itu untuk menyelamatkan orang yang berada didalamnya, namun. sebuah cahaya putihmenyilaukan membutakan kedua mata Hinata, dan..

DUARRR! Edo tensei itu tiba-tiba meledak, dan bahkan tim Kakashi yang masih berjarak 3 mil itu mendengar dengan jelas. Kakashi pun langsung mencari tempat tinggi dan melihat apa yang terjadi.

Sebuah ledakan cahgaya putih menyilaukan dari arah pesisir.

"Kakashi-san! Apa itu!"

"Tidak tahu... Tapi sepertinya bukan ledakan biasa!" Ucap Kakashi " laporkan srmua yang kita lihat ke tsunade-saama! Cepat" pekik Kakashi benar-benar kebingungan dengan apa yang terjadi

...

CHAPTER 6.

" Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Ucap Naruto yang pada akhirnya menemukan dimana Hinata berada, setelah melarikan diri dengan bom asap.

"Aku tak tahu siapa kau sebenarnya! Dimana aku! Kenapa chakramu sama seperti chakra temanku!" Pekik Hinata sambil mengacungkan kunai.

Naruto tak tahan melihat mata berkaca2 itu, ia bahkan tak sanggup berbicara sambil melihatnya.

"Kau tahu... Tak baik seorang gadis duduk sendirian malam-malam di taman, paling tidak aku sudah pernah melihat seorang gadis diculik disini.."

"Eh? A-apa maksudmu?"

"Sudahlah... Ayo kembali, ada beberapa orang yang ingin bertemu denganmu..."

"S-siapa?"

"Teman-temanku... Dan mereka akan menjelaskan dimana kau sekarang berada"

Hinata pun menurunkan kunainya dan berjalan mendekat kearah Naruto dengan wajah penuh harapan.

"B-benarkah?"

"Iya! Ayo cepat ikut aku!" Ucap Naruto dengan sedikit perasaan marah didalamnya, entah kenapa melihat Hinata didepannya ini, membuatnya marah dan berfikir seakan hilangnya istri serta anaknya hanya gara2 Hinata seorang. Dan sekarang Naruto berbalik dan berjalan menjauh dari Hinata.

"Ayo cepat! Mereka juga memiliki pekerjaan selain mengurusimu!" Ucap Naruto sambil berjalan.

"B-baik!" Dan Hinata pun langsung berlari menyusul Naruto .

...

"Jadi... Setelah ledakan itu kau tak ingat apa2 dan tahu2 kau sudah ada disini?"

"S-sebenarnya, setelah ledakan itu, a-aku sempat sadar sebentar, k-kufikir waktu itu aku ditolong oleh sai-kun.. Tapi ternyata bukan dia..."

"Lalu setelah itu kau tak sadarkan diri?"

"U-umm.."

"Baiklah... Semuanya sudah cukup informasi yg kami dapat..."

"Hinata, ada hal yang harus kau tahu..."

"Eh? Apa?"

"Soal dimana kau berada sekarang..., ini adalah Konoha... 10 tahun yang akan datang jika dihitung dari masamu..."

Hinata sejenak hanya terpaku dengan tatapan tak percaya, dan setelah itu tersenyum.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum?"

"Tidak, hanya saja aku sudah menduganya... Tapi aku tak mau percaya akan dgaanku... Dan akhirnya semuanya benar-benar terjadi.."

"Jadi kau sudah tahu kalau dia adalah Naruto, Hinata?" Tanya Sakura.

"Umm.. Terlebih mereka memiliki chakra yang sama..."

"Lalu kenapa kau melempar bom asap tadi pagi!?" Ucap Naruto dengan nada tidak suka.

"Naruto! Ada apa dengan nada itu!" Ujar Sakura.

"Walaupun aku sudah menduganya, tapi tadi pagi aku masih kebingungan dengan yg terjadi, kumohon, maafkan aku... Naruto-kun.." Ujar Hinata.

"Ahh! Sudahlah... Aku mau pulang, ini sudah diluar jam kerjaku.. Lagipula aku lelah sekali keliling desa seharian!" Ujar Naruto lalu berjalan keluar.

"Kenapa dengan dia!?" Gumam Sakura.

"M-maaf semuanya.. S-semua ini gara-gara aku..."

"Tak apa Hinata... Ini bukan salahmu... Ohh iya, sepertinya untuk waktu dekat kami belum bisa mengembalikanmu... Jadi selagi disini kau ingin tinggal dengan siapa?"

"A-apa aku boleh bersama ayah saja?"

"Hiashi-san... Hmm.. Baiklah, aku dan Sakura akan menjelaskan kepada Hiashi-san... Walaupun Naruto seharusnya yg menjelaskan semua ini..."

"Um? Kenapa Naruto-kun?"

"Karena dia hokage, Hinata..."

"Eh!? N-Naruto-kun h-hokage!" Pekik Hinata dengan wajah senang mendengar hal itu.

"Kau terlihat begitu senang?"

"Tidak... Hanya saja, aku lega Naruto-kun akhirnya berhasil mencapai cita-citanya."

Naruto yang masih menguping pembicaraan didalam ruang hokage dari luar pun hanya bisa menunduk tanpa bisa melakukan apapun.

...

"Baiklah Hinata... Alasanku memanggilmu kesini adalah, aku mempunyai misi untukmu..."

"Misi?"

"Kau keberatan? Karena desa skarang sedang dalam krisis, terlalu banyak perampok disekitar desa, jadi kami butuh bantuanmu.."

"B-bukan begitu Naruto-kun... Hanya saja, aku tak punya tim sekarang... Apa misi ini bisa kulakukan sendiri?"

"Tentu saja tidak... Kau akan bersama Konohamaru dan hanabi untuk misi ini..."

"Hanabi-chan dan Konohamaru-kun?"

"Iya, kau tak keberatan kan?"

"Tidak, malah aku sangat senang... Setidaknya aku bisa berguna untuk kalian sekarang" ujar Hinata tersenyum.

"Hahh... Baiklah, temui konhamaru di gerbang desa, jam 3 sore ini..., dan sekarang sebaiknya kau mulai mempersiapkan diri."

"B-baik" ujar Hinata lalu berbalik.

Namun sebelum Hinata menghilang dari balik pintu, Naruto memanggilnya lagi.

"Hinata!"

"Ya? Ada apa hokage-sama?"

"Tidak... Hanya berhati2lah..."

Wajah Hinata pun langsung memerah mendengar hal itu. "U-umm" gumam Hinata lalu berjalab meninggalkan ruangan hokage.

"Sial!" Gumam Naruto "kenapa aku masih belum bisa memaafkannya!"


End file.
